Serbia (Yugotalia)
Note: Serbia is a fan-made character. Serbia (Србија - Srbija) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the sovereign state of Serbia, a Balkan country. His human name is Vuk Mišić (Вук Мишић). Appearance Serbia is a man with short, dark brown hair and bangs swept to the side. He has somewhat tan skin, but it is not very tan compared to the rest of his neighbours. He has light brown/caramel eyes, and has a rather normal height of 177.8 cm, or 5' 10". He often has a grin on his face. He normally wears a dark-green military uniform and a hat of the same color. However, he was once shown wearing a traditional folk outfit and carrying around the Serbian flag, along with another time he wore an Adidas tracksuit, in more modern times. Personality and Interests Serbia is a proud and somewhat arrogant man. He is a great patriot, with a proud medieval and royal history, but has become more desperate in modern times. He can hold a grudge for a very long time. He is normally fun and cheery, enjoying the "good things in life". Even when he is in rough times, he will stay strong and often let his temper show through, more than usual. He is proud of his tradition and is rather brave. Serbia enjoys football and nightlife, but won't admit he is pretty bad at football, even though he is rather good at tennis and freakishly talented at water polo. He is said to own a closet full of Rakia (Ракја) that he allows no one else to touch. Serbia keeps all of his windows closed 24/7, even going so far to board up a few of his windows because "Promaja može da te ubije!" ("The draft can kill you!") He often keeps his head in the past due to the fact that things were much better for him then. It’s true he was once a glorious man, whom many looked up to. However, because of constant pressure put on him and various accusations that came on later, he felt treated like a wild animal. Hence, he has become rather desperate and is determined to return to his former glory, though most of his friends tell him he is rushing it far too much and is just making a fool of himself. Relationships Croatia; Bosnia; Montenegro; Slovenia Main Articles: Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro, Slovenia These four countries are all related to Serbia closely. However, they do not get along very well at all, often fighting over silly things. Every once in a while Serbia will feel bad that he causes so many battles with them all, but he would never admit it or apologize. He often claims he is much better than them, as it is part of his “charm”. This causes all four of the countries to be exceedingly angry with him every time they meet. Macedonia Main Article: Macedonia Serbia cares about Macedonia greatly, but he doesn’t really go out of his way to protect her anymore, because she’s pretty much established that she can take care of herself. Serbia sometimes finds himself reminiscing of the days when she was younger and he would fight over her (mostly with Bulgaria), but tells himself to “snap out of it, you’re not an old man!” Russia Main Article: Russia Serbia thinks of Russia as an older brother. He is shown to look up to Russia and has a relatively good relationship with him, or so he thinks. Russia doesn't scare Serbia at all, but Russia himself is slightly disturbed by Serbia’s liking of him, so he mostly just ignores him. Though this is unknown, Russia does like Serbia, due to their high Slavic and historical relationship but also due to it having an interest in it. Greece Main Article: Greece Serbia and Greece are very close. They treat each other like brothers, and often call each other “brother”, even though they are not closely related. They were shown speaking together a few times, and Serbia even invited Greece over for dinner, though it ended badly as Turkey showed up uninvited and they chased him away from Serbia's house (Serbia doing most of the running). Greece and Serbia both dislike Turkey, a common trait that brought them together. Poland Main Article: Poland Serbia has a grudging respect for Poland, and looks up to him (though he would not admit it). Poland can tell that Serbia secretly respects him, and is happy that someone does so. For this reason, he treats Serbia rather kindly. Serbia often tells him that he doesn't need Poland to be so nice to him and that he should just declare war already, but he usually looks away when he says this, implying that he doesn't really mean it. America Main Article: America Serbia hates America greatly. He never was able to forgive America for bombing him, along with other things, and that has caused him to be very bitter towards America, even though they were friends during the World War II era. He often blames all his problems on America, along with Turkey - again, showing that Serbia is adept at holding a grudge. Turkey Main Article: Turkey While Serbia and Turkey do not have as much of a strained relationship as they used to, Serbia will still get angry at him every once in a while, when something bad happens. Serbia will blame Turkey for the problem even if he obviously had nothing to do with it. Serbia still dislikes Turkey, but not as much. Germany; Prussia Main Article: Germany, Prussia Serbia dislikes both Germany and Prussia, his grudge stemming back to World War I and even earlier on (showing that he really does have a talent for staying angry). He never really forgave them for taking over then-Yugoslavia and “nearly ruining all he had worked for”. Germany and Prussia never really liked him either. Belarus Main Article: Belarus Serbia and Belarus do not really like each other. Their main “rivalry” is the fact that Serbia looks up to Russia. Belarus tries her best to keep Serbia away from Russia, but Serbia doesn’t really pay any mind to her… mostly. Name His first name, Vuk, literally means wolf. The traditional use of the name: a woman who had lost several babies in succession would name her newborn son Vuk, because it was believed that the witches who "ate" the babies, were afraid to attack the wolves. But also, the wolf is a symbol of fearlessness in Serbian epic poetry. His last name, Mišić, could mean "a small mouse", or quite literally mean muscle. Quotes * "Well that was stupid." (Serbia's first catchphrase) * "You know, I may just bomb the whole world and be done with it." (Serbia, after getting drunk) * "Is this heaven? Well, tell God that it's too bright in here. I'm still hungover." Trivia * Serbia can cook rather well, but only when he is by himself. If forced to cook in front of anyone else he will screw up the dish. It was never known whether this is on accident or on purpose. * Serbia has a great liking for traditional folk music, and it often blares in his house. He also plays a few instruments and is rather good at them. * He drinks a lot, but can't really hold his liquor. Due to this, he embarrasses himself often. Gallery Serbiainfo.png Serbiaportrait.jpg Yugoslavia.jpg Serbia1.png Serbiaposter.jpeg Serbianyo.jpeg Serbia.png Serbandcro2.png Serbiaandcro.jpeg Youngserbia.png Serbcrovoj.png Medivalserbia.png Yugos.png Serbiaandherze.png Serbiaandnyojapan.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Fanmade Category:Yugotalia